Episode 9395 (5th March 2018)
Plot Eileen issues Phelan with a list of errands to run before the party and orders him to be home before it starts. Phelan has more pressing matters on his mind and rushes off to the building site where the millpond is being drained. Kate and Imran are invited to Sally's dinner party by Sophie and Rosie. Neither of them wants to go but they're unable to get out of it. Phelan discovers that the workmen are ahead of schedule and the millpond will be dry by tomorrow morning. Kate appeals to Zeedan to let Rana go. No.4 goes up for sale. Gina blows Sally off to go to Eileen's party, promising she'll be teetotal. Phelan offers to monitor the pumping himself and sends the other workmen home. Liz, Gina and Dev are Eileen's first guests. Moira brings her chocolate fountain over. Phelan drags Andy and Vinny's corpses out of the lake as a storm hits. Kate goes over to break up with Sophie only to be press-ganged into being Sally's food tester. Zeedan tells Rana she's won; he won't stop her from being with Kate. Fiz and Hope have a go at Sinead for throwing herself at Daniel. Fiz thinks Chesney still has feelings for Sinead when he ducks at the sight of her. Steve, Tracy, Jenny and Johnny join Eileen's party. Phelan's lateness causes Eileen to worry. Rosie is embarrassed when Sally drops hints about Imran settling down. Sally proudly announces that Sophie is selling her window cleaning round. Kate can't bear the pretext any longer and takes Sophie outside where she finishes with her. She tries to let her down gently but Sophie is crushed. Lee Mayhew hides from sight in Rosamund Street. Phelan dumps the bodies in a hole and which he fills with concrete. Eileen is abated when he texts her saying he's leaving work now. Gina finds the party boring and breaks her no-alcohol rule. Phelan's phone vibrates off the scaffolding and falls into the hole. He climbs down after it but loses his footing and drops to the bottom, trapping him as the concrete begins to set... Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas Guest cast *Matt - Dominic Coleman *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Building site Notes *The estate agent who photographs 4 Coronation Street is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the Mill, Phelan is horrified to see one of the bodies emerging from the water, then finds himself in danger after falling into unset concrete; unaware of Kate and Rana's reunion, Sophie invites Ms Connor round for tea; and Tyrone tells Fiz feels how much help Sean has been sic. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,090,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes